No One Survives Alone
by Kokuyoseki
Summary: Sonny leaves So Random! to go back home.England.London actually.She attends her old school that she left to go to the USA 5 years ago.When Chad tries to find out about the school why does everyone seem scared of St Trinians School for Young Ladies?Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour lecteurs! Ha! Just did some French right there! Well here I am again writing another story that randomly came into my head and there you are reading my rambling notes. But please read this note. This is a cross-over between Sonny with a Chance (SWAC) and St Trinian's but I will post under Sonny With a Chance because not many people go to the St Trinian's archive.. Sonny may be a bit weird sometimes, but I will do my best to keep her Sonny. See what I did there? Huh huh? No. didn't think so. Anywho, tis set during Season 1 when she still has brown hair.**

**Please continue reading, reader!**

**ElementalFantasyFairy

* * *

**

**SONNY'S POV**

I was moving. Back. Not to Wisconsin. But back back. Where I was before Wisconsin. Where I was born. The United Kingdom. To England actually. Where I was born. London. My English accent had worn off long before I came to_ So Random!_ And Hollywood, during my many years in Wisconsin. And I was going back to the same school I was at. The same school all the females in my family go. But I would have to leave everyone at _So Random!_ and Condor Studios, like Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and the Mackenzie Falls cast. Not that I minded leaving the Mack Falls cast, in fact I was glad to be leaving them! But I would miss the self-obsessed Tawni Hart, girl infatuated Nico Harris, cheese and general food lover Grady Mitchell and the plain down-right weird Zora Lancaster. And sadly I would miss three named jerk-throb called Chad Dylan Cooper. Sad, I know.

"Hey Sonny!" Four enthusiast voices jolted me from my reverie. My feet had taken me to the Prop House where three bright faces greeted me. Wait, What? Only three? Okay Nico and Grady where playing a video game again, Tawni was primping herself in the mirror and Zora was...

"Where's Zora?" I questioned. "Wait don't answer that." I walked over to the Egyptian sarcophagus and yanked the door open. Sure enough, standing upright was little Zora Lancaster, her arms crossed over her chest and hands resting on her shoulders. The little night light Chad had gotten her was shining down from above her head. Her eyes snapped open and seeing me I saw a glint of mischief in her eyes. She screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oddly enough our three other cast mates paid no attention to the ear splitting screech.

"Zora. I am not doing a re enactment of our first meeting. I have to tell you guys something." When no one paid attention to me, I continued. "Important." No one responded. "I just found out I have cancer of the blood. Leukemia. I have three months to live." Still no attention. "Coco Moco Coco has stopped production." Tawni didn't respond. "Cheese is being outlawed." Grady was still focused on the game. "Penelope from Mack Falls got married." Nico kept pressing random buttons on his controller, staring at the TV screen. "They are replacing the vents with Air Con." The body in the sarcophagus was motionless, not even a twitch. "Well it looks like you guys don't care, so I'll just go to my dressing room and pack up all my stuff and double check that I don't leave anything behind and then I will go pack up all my clothes at my apartment for when I leave the show and move to England to finish school." I said casually and breathed a long, sad sigh.

"WHAT!"

"Oh! Now I get a reaction."

"You're leaving?"

"Why?"

"When?"

"How?"

"Huh?" That last voice was Chad's. He just walked in. Probably to tell us something that we really don't care about.

"One at a time please! Because I am going back home and back to my old school because my mother wants me to, not that I mind, and I am going to meet my sister after five years." seeing the questioning looks on their faces I answered. "Adoptive. I'm leaving at the end of the month. Three weeks. 28 days. 672 hours. 40, 320 minutes. I think. By car, then plane, then car, then by foot."

"Why England?" Grady finally paused the game and turned to face me.

"Because that is where I was born."

"You were born in England?" Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and Chad looked at me in shock.

"Yes. I was born in London."

What about your-" I intercepted Zora's question.

"It has worn of in the years I was I Wisconsin. It had only just worn off when I came here to be on _So Random!_ Oh and you will be getting a new cast member to replace me."

"Oh come on!" Tawni stared at me in disbelief. "I'm getting another room mate? But you only came seven months ago!"

"Yeah! You can't leave so soon Sonny!" Nico voiced his thoughts.

"But I'll miss you!" Chad was now the center of attention. "What? I will. I can have feelings for other people too."

"Wow. Chad cares about something other than him and his hair." Grady broke the astonished silence.

"Well, I have to go and begin to take my stuff out of the studio and do you guys mind if I take something with me?"

"No. Of course not. Take your pick."

"Well, I might take-" I was cut off by the sound of an electric drill. "ZORA! I AM NOT TAKING YOUR SARCOPHAGUS! OKAY! YOU DO NOT NEED TO BOLT IT TO THE FLOOR!" The drilling stopped. "Thank you. Well I might take my tiara from 'The Real Princesses of New Jersey' and my 'Check It Out Girls' visor. Hey Grady can I take one of your 'Dolphin Boy' hats? And Nico can you give me one of your hats?" Nico reached up and took off his black hat with a blue and silver band and placed it on my head. "Thanks." I pulled him into a hug. "Hey Zora!" she let the door to the sarcophagus swing open. "What can I bring with me to remind me of you?" She didn't say a word. She just stepped out, and walked over to the cold cut and cheese catapult sitting on the table, picked it up and placed it in my hands. And then I couldn't breathe. Zora's arms were locked around my waist and her face was pressed to my stomach. I could feel my shirt dampening. She was crying. Zora Lancaster was crying. I could see tears building up in Tawni's eyes and I had a strange feeling that she hadn't worn water-proof mascara. Nico and Grady were staring at their feet and I could see the tell tale glisten of tears.

"Oh come on guys." I placed the catapult I was still holding on the table. "Group hug!" Tawni flung her arms around me, pressing my arms into my body and sobbed into my shoulder. Nico and Grady shuffled over and pushed Zora and I into the middle of the hug.

I heard footfalls and out of the corner of my eye I saw a mop of blonde go through the door and towards the dressing rooms of Mackenzie Falls.

Chad.

I weaseled my way out of the strong hug and walked after him. After weaving through the many halls to Stage 2 I knocked on the door bearing the crest of CDC and a great gold star.

"What?" a choked voice came from behind the door.

Seeing that the door was unlocked I opened it and walked in.

"Go away Portlyn! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"If I was Portlyn I would commit suicide." Chad's head shot up at the sound of my voice.

"Oh hey Sonny. What are you doing here?"

I walked over sat next to him on the leather couch. "Chad. I'm not leaving forever. Only a year and a half. Then I will be back for good. Unless I get fired, then I would go back."

"Sonny? Why do you have to leave?"

"Because it's my home Chad. And I have to go back some time soon. Besides, I have already arranged with Marshall and Mr Condor a trip for you guys."

"Huh?"

"In six months you guys are flying over to England for two months. And then six months after you get back you get to come over again!"

"Really?"

"Really. Chad I'm gonna miss you too."

"Too?"

"Yeah. I know I'm the reason you're sitting in your dressing room crying. Am I right."

Chad stayed silent. I wrapped my arms tight around his neck and hugged him. His arms slid around my waist and held me against him.

"I think I'm right."

"Sonny. I'm really going to miss you."

"Knew it. And I'm gonna miss you as well. You're one of my best friends."

"Really?"  
"Uh huh. Along with Lucy, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora."

"Thanks Sonny." He didn't need to say what for. I knew that he had become a better person, a person he liked being, thanks to me.

"You're welcome Chad." We stood in the middle of his dressing room, hugging.

* * *

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

I was leaving today. I had had my leaving party and it had been my last _So Random!_ Episode. They had replaced one of the episodes with the party. It had been on live TV with a live audience. Only my cast mates, Chad and Lucy had come along with Marshall and Mr Condor but it was a happy time. The audience had gotten all the leftovers. Tawni had the dressing room to herself and all traces of me being there were gone. The apartment that I had shared with my mother was empty of all our stuff and was being rented out while we were in England.

I had on a black, blue and silver outfit on and was wearing Nico's hat, which, coincidentally, bore the colors of my school.

I was standing before the metal detecters and bag scanners in the international terminal. Tawni and Zora were bawling, but Tawni had wisely applied waterproof eye make up today. Nico and Grady were comforting the girls and Chad was just standing looking uncomfortable.

"Come on guys. It's only six months! Then you get to see me on my home turf!" They were still forlorn so I pulled them into a final hug and the guys let a few tears leak out. I reached behind me and grabbed the leather clad arm and yanked Chad over to the hug. He wrapped an arm around my waist and the other over Nico's shoulder. It was like he was one of the Randoms, we were all in a group hug. Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady didn't give a damn that Chad Dylan Cooper was hugging them.

We pulled out of the hug Nico asked the question. "So, what school are you going to?"

"Can't say. But if I do end up telling you, don't bother trying to find out any info on it. There isn't any. Not that you can access. But do expect to find a different me. Everyone finds themselves at my school."

My mom called me to go through the scanners. "Sonny! The plane leaves in an hour. We have five minutes to get to the departure lounge!"

"I'm coming! Saying a final good bye to my best friends that I won't see for six months!"

She looked down in embarrassment. "Oh right. Ok. But we have five minutes."

I turned back to my friends. "Well I'll see you in six months. And try not to fight while I'm gone. You are all my friends and I love you all the same. Besides, you all have to band together at my school. No one survives alone." Leaving them hanging, I placed my bag on the tray and walked through the metal detecters.

Before climbing the stairs and out of their view, I sent Chad a single text.

Chad looked up from his phone and saw my face, one last flash before I headed up the stairs, towards England. My home.

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

"Well I'll see you in six months. And try not to fight while I'm gone. You are all my friends and I love you all the same. Besides, you all have to band together at my school. No one survives alone."

She walked off leaving us hanging. Placing her bag on the tray she walked through the detecter, following her mom. Before the stairs, she reached into her bag and pulled out her cow patterned iPhone.

My pocket vibrated. Reaching in I found my phone buzzing, indicating I had gotten a text. I looked over at Sonny and saw the last look on her face I would see for six months. The corners of her full, glossed lips were pulled up into a mischievous smirk that would have Zora scared for what was coming. Pulling out my phone I opened the text.

_Ask what the school is called._

I showed the others.

"Huh. Weird." Tawni looked confused.

"Why?" Zora wanted to know.

"She said that she wouldn't tell us." Tawni had a 'duh!' expression on her perfect face.

"Go on Chad. Ask." Nico urged me.

_Fine, What school are you going to Sonny?_

I hit send and waited for a reply. Less than 15 seconds later my phone buzzed again.

_To: Chad D.C_

_From: Sonny_

_Read to others._

_Tis a school for Young Ladies._

_Called St Trinian's._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, did you like the last chapter? I hope you did, coz here is another. This chapter will be made up of snippets from their six months apart, switching from Sonny's POV and Chad's. Anywho, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Thanks to all the awesome persons who reviewed the last chapter! And for adding me and this story to favorites and alerts! Read and Review please! I would like to know what you like and dislike.**

**ElementalFantasyFairy**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**CHAD'S POV**

I was spending more time in the Prop House on the _So Random! s_tage than I was on my set. The only time I was on my set was when I was filming or I needed alone time. We, the Randoms and I, had done just what Sonny had asked us not to. We had tried to find out as much about this St Trinian's School for Young Ladies as we could. Keyword: _tried_. We had found out absolutely nada except for the name and the approximate location. I was within 50kms of London. But it was out in the country side. Anyone who was from London or the UK just ran in utter fear when the name was brought up. This is how the conversation would go.

Me: Hi

Stranger: Hi. I'm Bob.

Me: Hello Bob I'm Chad. So I've heard you're from the UK?

Bob: Yep that is right. Why?

Me: Well I was wondering what you knew about a school called St Trinian's.

Bob: S-st T-t-trinian's?

Me: Yes sir.

Then it would end because Bob had run as far as possible away from me. I mean who runs away from Chad Dylan Cooper?

**SONN'YS POV**

After 10 hours and 10 minutes we had touched down. I was home. Unclipping my seat belt, I prodded my mom wake.

"Wha-? Huh? Sonny? Whydya wake me? I was having a dream about farting unicorns!" She looked up at me blearily.

"Mom. We're home." Walking out into the aisle, I opened the overhead compartment and pulled out my shoulder bag. With my mom following I walked through Heathrow Airport and to the baggage claim. Sending my mom to get a trolley, I grabbed all our bags when the came around. Loading them onto the trolley she had brought I had got another for the my bags for school. I had pre packed to save trouble. We pushed the trolleys out into the parking lot. First touch of British ground after 5 years. It was amazing. The crazily painted VW van was our ride thanks to Ms Fritton, the Principle of St T's. It was a battered old ride, but it was special because I had been one of the ones to contribute to the swirl of colors slapped on over the metal shell. Piling the bags into the back we set off to mom's new apartment. I was to have my own Vespa so that I could come in and visit her and so that I wouldn't rely on the school for rides. Running my hand over the sun paled paint, I walked to the driver seat and closed the door.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

**SONNY'S POV**

My mom had unpacked most things, and I was driving myself to St Trinian's today. I was wearing plain dark blue skinny jeans and a pink knit tank top with frills on the low neckline. Covering the tank top was a blue/grey crop jacket with three quarter sleeves. A beaded brooch was pinned above my heart and hanging around my neck were multiple chains with large beads. My feet were clad in pale green three inch lace up heels and my nails were painted a dark, rich royal purple. Multiple beaded bracelets hung from my slender wrist**(1)**. Being Sonny Munroe, the make- doer**(2)** I managed to strap all of my school supplies onto my Vespa. The Blood red Vespa with silver and black dribbles of paint that were frozen in motion while running down to the ground, was a gift from Marshall and Mr Condor. Surprisingly, Dakota was the one to suggest the pattern, and I loved it. That girl had taste! She had shown her sweet side to me when she found out that I was leaving, and even promised to keep Chad and the other Randoms in line while I was gone.

"You are the only person who can keep Chad like the guy he can be, just by being you." When I asked about her she just said, "I can only threaten him through my daddy. You however don't have to do anything." Smart girl.

So I had my two bags for clothes, hockey stick, tennis racket and horrible straw hat that I will burn, all strapped onto my Vespa somehow fitting. Kissing my mother on the cheek goodbye, I headed towards and past London, back to my St Trinian's family.

**CHAD'S POV**

Sonny said that she starts St Trinian's today. I wonder what it like? With all those British people running just at the sound of the name. I hope she doesn't get hurt. Coz no one hurts my Sonshine and gets away with it!

* * *

**(1) this is her outfit from the soundtrack cover. Link on Profile.**

**(2) From Episode 1! Chillin' on the running machine.**

**Well second chappie done! I know it is short but I will do Sonny's first day in the next chapter. There won't be much Chad for a while, because of all that will be happening with Sonny. Obviously they have met Dakota Condor. And Chad is unconsciously habouring feelings for Sonny! Will up date soon!**

**Ciao!**

**ElementalFantasyFairy**


End file.
